The Next Generation
by A Winemans Daughter
Summary: When 17 years pass in the FMA world things get fun as people couple up and have the next generation of alchemists. Roy is the Fuhrer and Everyone has fun little postions under him and the best and most unseen thing happens. Havoc gets lucky.
1. Prelude

Roy was half asleep as Riza walked inside his office.

"Sir wake up. The leader of Drachma is waiting outside for you" Roy fell out of his chair and straightened himself out

"And when did you tell me this?" He looked to her as he sighed and fixed his jacket and redid his hair quickly.

"Everyday this week and you yes me to death saying you'd remember." Roy sighed as he slipped on his coat and walked out of his office.

"And where is Kari?"

"She went out but don't worry Jean is with her so you know she'll be alright. I think she was going to visit Elyssa." Roy nodded. It was quite funny that his daughter and Maes's daughter were as close as they were before he passed away. As he stepped outside there was a tall man with a fur coat. He came to his feet and all Roy could think was "_Is he related to Armstrong in any way?_"

"Fuher Mustang I thank you for being so kind as to welcome us here in open arms…I thought we would have an extra guest?" It than hit the two that Kari was also supposed to be there as there was a young man there and he seemed to be in civilian clothes.

"She is currently not here. She's somewhere in the city to be honest. The people love her and she seems to be attached to them as well." Roy hated when she ran off he was terrified that some terrorist group would take her like last time and do what they did to her. He shuttered at the thought in his mind. He ushered the Prime Minister and his son inside as Riza made a quick phone call to the Gracia.

"Huges residence."

"Gracia it's me Riza by any chance is Kari there?"

"Yes she is do you need her?"

'Yes if it wouldn't be a burden"

"Please hold on a sec"

"Thanks." In the background there was the sound of Gracia calling Kari as she picked up the phone

"Hello?"

"Kari you get over her now the Drachma Prime Minister is here and you were supposed to be here to see what was going on and his son is here!" There was a click as Riza realized she really was Roy's child. She loved men as Roy loved women.


	2. A Bumpy Day

Kari was running out of the house and down the street. Thankfully Gracia lived close to the main building. She sprinted along the pavement as people waved and said that they loved her and all she could do was turn and say thanks and wave back. As she turned herself back around she ran smack into someone. An Ishbalan at that. Kari fell to the ground and shook her head realizing what happened. She got to her feet and bowed quickly

"I'm sorry" and ran off. The boy just looked to her. He stood up and his broad figure made him stand out some. He just watched her run off as he walked the way she was going. He had to return to his father since he had his lunch in hand. Kari burst in and there was Riza tapping her foot.

"You're late."

"I'm sorry I was never told about this by dad."

"Don't worry he forgot about it too and was sleeping in his office." She fixed her hair and she fixed her jeans as she walked in.

"I'm very sorry I'm late sir please forgive me." She went 180 from her normal attitude. She sat down next to Roy and crossed her legs and held them to the side. Her hands her folded on her lap. Roy was thanking Riza over and over again for the lessons she gave Kari.

"So now that we're all here shall we start?" Roy nodded and a couple hours later they had a treaty.

"Now we'll give you the 2 oil fields at the northern most part of your country in return for lower tariffs on our crops." Roy nodded

"I believe we have a deal Prime Minister." They signed the piece of paper and shook on it even though a shake was nothing. He left as his son waved to her and the door closed behind them.

"Why were you late-"

"Why didn't you tell me! I wouldn't have been late and at least I didn't fall asleep on my desk!"she extended her hand to the side and was trying to defend herself.

"I was resting my eyes!" He looked away as she knew he was lying

"Right that's what you always say dad." She rolled her eyes and sighed. Roy messed up her hair as she pulled away and fixed it. "You always mess it up! Meanie!"

"I'm a meanie you left me hanging in a meeting!" Roy was flailing his arms around over dramatically.

"Well Riza lied to me anyways!" She put her hand on her hip and tilted it to the side

"What?" Roy seemed slightly lost at that statement

"She said the son was here and her voice implied he was hot and he was ugly!" Roy couldn't help but laugh at her expense. She did take after him. "Hey aren't you supposed to be sympathizing not laughing! Papa! No fair!" She walked out as Roy sighed. He knew she'd be alright and went back to his daily work. As she walked down the halls she seemed to be having a bumpy day. Yet again she walked right into something and that something was Scar. He stopped and picked her up onto her feet.

"Are you alright Kari?" He seemed slightly concerned he did after all knock her off her feet.

"I'm fine really see." She moved around a bit.

"If you say so. By the way where's your father I need to talk to him for a second."

"Office as usual." She walked off waving and before she could turn back around she ran into the same Ishbalan she ran into before.

"You alright?" He looked to her as his face turned bright red. Kari after all had a wonderful full figure and whenever something had her picture on it every male in Amestris had to have it. Though if you saw her in person it was more of a shock.

"I'm fine but…You're the person from before…I'm so sorry for running into you like that I was well in a really big hurry."

"It's nothing……you need a hand?" she shook her head and hopped to her feet.

"Wait…Aren't you a civilian? I mean how did you get in here without an escort?"

"My father works here." Now Kari knew everyone there and there was only one Ishbalan. As she put two and two together she went silent. "You alright your Excellency?"

"Kari is fine."

"Alright Miss. Mustang"

"I said Kari is fine"

"Yes Madame"

"For Christ's sake Kari is fine"

"Yes Kari"

"See was it that hard?"

"Sama" She froze. She turned to a wall and started to bang her head against it. As two officers saw this they ran to stop her and one stupidly put his body in between her and the wall. He was slightly tall and her head made him fall to his knees. She looked down and saw something. Sparkles.

"Brigadier General Armstrong…Are you alright?"

"Withstanding a hit in the gut has been an ability that has been passed down through the Armstrong family for many generations…" He fell to his side.

"Medics! And a lot of them!" Kari sighed. She turned around and looked to the male.

"And your name is?"

"Dark." Kari sighed "I'm what you would consider an intern here." Kari sighed and walked back home to the mansion. On her way home she passed a book store and picked up an autobiography that seemed to have interested her. She was almost at the gates when she read one clip from it.

"Standing 6'1" Edward Elric-"

"That lying bastard! There is no way a small cursing shrimp could have grown that tall! This is a load of bullshit!" she threw it as it clunked someone on the back of the head. The person looked down and picked up the book as his face turned red. Kari looked to him and her mouth took over.

"Oh shit."


	3. Oh Shit

"Shit" Kari stopped where she was. The person she hit with Edward Elric's auto biography was Edward himself.

"You! Why did you just throw my book at me?!" Kari regained herself and stared him down keeping her distance

"You lied in it! You're not six foot two your two foot six!" Edward froze. Fire grew from around him as Kari realized what she did.

"Who do you think you are! Who are you calling a piece of rice so small you can't see it under a microscope?"

"I never said that! You're dissing yourself now!" Edward froze. Kari did prove a point he was in fact dissing himself worse than she did.

"Who the hell are you?" She was about to tell him when a car drove up and parked behind her. Edward seemed slightly tense as Riza got out of the driver's seat.

"Kari where have you been your fathers looking all over for you. He's worried sick and poor Havoc was sent to check the lower half of the city." Kari turned and walked towards Riza. "Edward are you here to see Roy?"

"Yeah I have to check in apparently"

"I'll give you a ride I have to drop off Kari while I'm at it. He left central and went back to the mansion." Kari by now hopped in the passenger seat. Roy never let her drive shotgun, Riza let her occasionally. Edward climbed into the car and closed the door as Riza drove off.

"You still haven't answered me who are you!" Edward really wanted to know who she was.

"Sorry Kari Mustang" Edward froze and sat back down.

"So Miss. Mustang…MISS MUSTANG! ROY KNOCKEDSOMEONE UP! Riza tell me it wasn't you."

"Edward please she's the Fuher's daughter!"

"So she's a Fuherette?! Great just great!" Kari seemed to curl up into a ball. She wasn't used to someone this outspoken against her father. "So now we have a mini Roy and Roy this has all gone to hell for –"

"Shut your mouth Elric!" The car went silent. "What do you have against my father?"

"He's nothing but a brown nosing arrogant-"the sound of a hand slapping someone. Riza stopped the car suddenly as the door swung open. Kari slammed the door and walked down a back alley.

"Edward! First off she does pose a point he may act like that but he's not as much. Kari is someone's child she was dropped off at the mansion door one day after he became the Fuher. That's what she's been told. Tai was sniped on a mission when Kari was two. She's looked up to her father and that he did after all stop all wars with the other countries. You have to give him some sort of credit Edward. You wanted that after all as well." Edward stopped and looked, Kari was long gone. Riza knew where she was going to stay and she was in a very safe place.

"That bastard how could he say that about the person who helped him get his job when he was only 12! That arrogant asshole! His brother is a hell of a lot more manner full than he will ever be! God damn he pisses me off! ARG!"

"Hime, why are you swearing like a sailor?" Kari spun around and looked. There was a man in tight leather pants and a vest.

"Greed what are you doing out here."

"I saw Edward and followed him. I saw what you did. You need a place to stay for the night?" She nodded and her head sank. Greed hopped down and stopped with his back turned to her. She hopped up as he walked her back to the Devils Nest.

"Greed where the hell have you…Kari!"Dorochet was close to her. She felt closest to him out of all the males there. He ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her. He was a dog after all and he could sense that she was upset about something. "What's wrong my Hime?"

"Edward Elric that's what's wrong" Greed and Dorochet both looked to her.

"Why was Edward bothering you?" Greed sat her down on the couch and Dorochet went behind the bar to grab her a drink.

"I was walking home after going to a meeting with Drachma and I stopped in the book store because of a book that looked interesting. I knew about Edward because my father always talks about him. He always told me he stayed 5'5" all his life. I started to read it and found it was a load of bull and threw it."

"And hit Edward" She nodded

"Than Riza came along to pick me up and then he kept asking me who I was"

"He put 2 and 2 together"

"And then he stared to rag on my father. He called him…"

"Called him what Roy's a good man? However Edward always hated him for some reason. What did he call him Hime?"

"Dorochet!"

"He called him an arrogant and a brown noser." Greed shook his head and wrapped his arms around her.

"Ok Hime I made your something special." She tilted her head and took the glass.

"Does it have booze?"

"None what so ever" She took a sip and her eyes lit up.

"What is it? It's amazing!"

"I call it Soda!" She started to sip at it as Greed got up. "Where you off to?"

"Gonna go out to go find a fight. Get Kari a room that won't be used." Dorochet nodded and sat down with her. Greed left the bar and Kari kept sipping on her soda as a boy came out carrying a large bucket of ice. She was completely oblivious but he stood in shock and dropped the bucket of ice. Kari's head shot up and looked to him.

"You!"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you I just didn't expect you to be here. I mean at a bar and sorts.

"I'm staying the night to get away from everything. Greed and Dorochet are my undercover Body guards."

"Something go wrong?"

"Edward Elric went wrong." He smiled and swept up the ice that was left on the floor and went over to her.

"I heard what he said. It's not true your father's done so much for this country it's not his fault he's been a Xing hermit for the past 18 years. SO why not forget about him and smile. You want some ice cream?" Dark looked to her and realized that he had just asked her out on a date. He froze mentally and knew if Roy saw them he'd be dead. But if it got her to smile in his mind it was worth everything. She looked to him and smiled some placing the drink down.

"Dorochet I'm going out for ice cream."

"Take dark with you!" she smiled after yelling that down the hall. She walked out and Dark followed.

"So how much courage did it take to ask the Fuher's daughter out on a date?" Dark froze. It was gonna be one hell of a day.


End file.
